


Seventh Heaven

by LaWren0



Series: The Eighth Circle of Hell [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mammon -, but really it comes from crippling self-doubt and low self-esteem, he denies his feelings, this boy is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWren0/pseuds/LaWren0
Summary: She didn't want material things. Mammon could not handle it.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Eighth Circle of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659724
Comments: 20
Kudos: 475





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially turn into a series or have multiple chapters but idk what I'm doing, frankly. All I know is that this has been kind of done for weeks so I need to put up or shut up.

She didn’t want material things. And Mammon couldn’t handle it.

She didn’t want versucci jackets or black diamonds, or even plain Grimm she could spend on whatever she wished. No. She wanted things intangible, out of his power to give. It drove him crazy.

She wanted him and his brothers to be  _ happy.  _ Such an excess of overwhelming happiness they could just  _ die _ -

Mammon pressed the heels of his hands to his closed eyes until he saw sparks. His very essence seemed to war within him. A palpable sense of greed that couldn’t manifest. The pact didn’t help. It only heightened her desires and his hopeless drive to see them borne into reality.

“Mammon? Are you okay?”

Her soft voice pierced the haze of his thoughts, making him startle. She took up a seat by his side at the large desk. The classroom was empty now. Lesson over. Yet he hadn’t mustered the energy to move. As always, he was glad to see her. Before his shields came up again.

“Pfft, what do you think you’re doing, sneakin’ up on me like that?”

She smiled playfully. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did this small, unassuming human startle  _ the _ Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed?”

His cheeks warmed. “Of course not! You just shouldn’t be acting so shifty, human. Anyone would think you’d done something wrong.”

“Ah, I see. And that would get you in trouble by proxy, right?”

“Right! Everyone knows I’m the one who takes care of ya. Lucifer’s gonna blame me if anything happens.”

“Well then,” she said, taking his hand, “I suppose you better walk me to my next class. To make sure I stay out of mischief.”

Her hand was so soft, so delicate enveloped in his. He could squeeze hard enough to break those fragile bones, if he wanted. Mammon took special care to hold onto her gently as she rose with him in tow.

“Y-yeah. Just to make sure you don’t get me in trouble,” he lied.

* * *

She leaned against his shoulder as they watched TV in her room. Beelzebub had abandoned his usual post to raid the kitchen a while ago, leaving the two of them alone - a rare and beautiful thing. Her breathing was getting deeper and more even; Mammon would bet his second favourite credit card (only his second favourite, never Goldie) that she was falling asleep on him.

“Hey,” he murmured, “What’s the one thing you want most in all the realms?”

For a moment she didn’t answer, and he wondered if sleep had claimed her, but then, “I’m not sure. I guess I want to feel fulfilled, but I don’t think I could unless the people I care about are happy.”

He frowned. ‘Fulfilment’ was a terribly vague answer. Worse, she didn’t truly give an indication of how to achieve it. That meant he would continue to feel this way -lost and feeling for something just out of his reach- until she found it. Until she was at peace, he couldn’t be either. He blamed the pact. 

(Nevermind that Levi and Beel didn’t seem to feel this way, and they had pacts with her too.)

“What else?” he pushed, “C’mon, you must want normal things like jewelry and money and stuff, right?”

He  _ needed  _ to feed her greed. Fan its flames until it grew to a roaring blaze that consumed all. That would help her. His thoughts turned to rich gold chains fastened around her neck. 

To make her a creature of greed would be to make her  _ his. _

“Not really,” she replied, dashing his hopes before they were even fully formed, “It would definitely be nice to not have to worry about money. But I care more about just  _ being _ , you know?”

Mammon didn’t answer. He truly didn’t know.

* * *

Despite her wishes, Grimm appeared in her pockets at random. A silver necklace was found on her desk. Gemstones filled a cup she was about to drink from. One day, when she was on laundry duty, she shook out one of her favourite dresses and a bar of solid gold rolled onto the floor. 

Lately, Mammon made himself scarce whenever she entered the room.

He struggled to sleep. He felt empty. All the Grimm in the world no longer seemed like it would fill him up. Mammon wanted to climb the damn walls. Instead, he tossed impatiently in his bed.

A hollow knock sounded through the room. Sighing quietly, he elected to ignore it, turning away and throwing a pillow over his head. He lay there despondently for a few more seconds, until the back of his neck prickled in warning. When he turned around, he scrambled to sit up.

“Shit,” he cursed, shoving his pillow over his crotch, “What are you  _ doing  _ here?!”

She crawled onto the bed to reach him, and his heart hammered at the sight. “You were avoiding me. I had to get you alone somehow.”

“You're not allowed in my room without Lucifer knowing,” he said, “He’s gonna kill me if he finds out.”

“I’d protect you,” she said, in utter seriousness as she folded her legs under her. Her pale pink vest and matching shorts looked soft and comfortable. He swallowed nervously. Before he could open his mouth to refute her offer, she continued, “What’s with the gifts, Mon? I know it’s you, so don’t try to deny it.”

Mammon scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Uhh. Sometimes things just appear and...I know I gotta give them to someone. Don’t get me wrong! I wanna hold on to the stuff but sometimes I just can’t. I have to give it to the person it appeared for. So, that’s you, right now.”

“Okay…” she said, “But why? Aren’t you supposed to provide whatever someone is greedy for? So then they’ll offer up their soul or whatever?”

He frowned at that, “Well, yeah! It manifests in different ways alright? I can’t help it if you’re hard to please.”

“So you can’t make it stop?”

His frustration boiled over. To reject greed was to reject _ him _ , and coming from her, that stung. “Listen here, human! Why ya gotta be so ungrateful, huh?! Why aren’t gifts enough for ya?”

_ Why am  _ **_I_ ** _ not enough for you? _

The analysing look she pierced him with cut to the bone. He hated and loved when she searched behind his words for what was unspoken. Mammon watched her shoulders rise as she took a breath of resolve. 

Then, she climbed into his lap.

He sputtered as his hands instinctively gripped her hips, only to remove them just as quickly. His fists curled into the sheets beside her knees instead. 

_ Don’t do anything stupid don’t do anything stupid- _

“Wha-what are you doing?” he asked. Yes. Good. That was a sentence. 

One of her hands carded through his hair. Her eyes dropped to his lips, and his stomach clenched. Was she really going to-?

“Showing you what I want,” she answered, before sealing her mouth over his. Immediately, he surrendered to the kiss, allowing his arms to encircle her waist.  _ Finally,  _ something within his power to give.  He wanted to lose himself in her so badly. But first he had to tell her-she had to know-

“I’ve been trying,” Mammon said, barely detaching his lips from hers, “I’ve been trying to give you what you want. I had to. I had to make you feel greed for something. So then I could feel right again.”

The tip of her tongue slid along his bottom lip. Was he shaking? “Mammon. You should know better than anyone. Giving things to others isn’t greed, silly.”

Frowning in confusion, he drew back, only to get caught in another assessing stare. It melted into a look he hadn’t seen directed at him in centuries. Before the Fall, when he was an angel of generosity and altruism. His brothers had looked upon him with admiration, then. It made their present disdain all the worse. 

But  _ her _ fingers traced his face with near reverence, and it made him want to cry. He wasn’t above begging for mercy. “I don’t understand. Please.”

Relenting, she kissed him again, softly. “You love me.” It wasn’t a question, but not quite a statement either. The moment was a revelation for him. 

He twisted their bodies until she was under him. “And you want me,” he said, awed. 

“Yes.”

Elation rushed through him, almost making him light-headed. He laughed shortly, quietly. Settled between her legs, Mammon was careful to rest only a fraction of his weight against her. When she rose to kiss him, he hovered just inches out of reach. Just to test her. Tease her. She made a desperate noise that shot straight down his spine. Giving in, he let her have his mouth again, pressing her back against the pillows. Her soft skin felt heavenly sliding over his own.

“More,” she whispered, “I want you inside me.”

Her need made him shiver, but he held back, “You gotta be sure. You know I’m a demon, right?”

“Mammon,” she warned. The command in her tone tugged at their bond, awaiting an order. He had to take a moment to just breathe after  _ that _ . She used the opportunity to wriggle out of her vest, peeling it up and over her head before tossing it aside carelessly. Mammon didn’t hesitate to kiss his way down her torso, between the valley of her breasts to her navel. 

“ _ Mammon _ ,” she said again, this time with a hungry edge. He helped to pull away her shorts and underwear from her body to appease her. She grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to press forward. When he seemed content to just stare at her, the human lifted her hips impatiently and took his cock in hand, shifting to impale herself in the next moment. An inhuman growl rumbled from his chest. His hand seized one of her thighs before he remembered he had to be  _ careful  _ with his human. Slowly, he slid in deeper, along her inner walls until he could go no further. Her own touch was gentle, almost sultry along his back as they began to move. 

“Talk to me,” he said. 

She seemed to instinctively know what he was after, “You feel so good, Mammon. So good.” Humming, she took him in repetitively with each roll of her hips, matching every one of his slow thrusts, “No one else makes me feel like this. Only you. You bring out the confidence in me to take what I want.”

“Haah.  _ Fuck. _ ”

“You’re so good to me. I love how you take care of me. Even now, you’re fucking me just right.”

He whimpered. His cock twitched inside her. 

“Does it feel good?” she whispered, “Can you feel how greedy I am for you?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

He really could. Maybe she was right. It wasn’t greed he had wanted to spark within her. That was only a byproduct of their wanting.

“I know,” she babbled, “I know.”

Determined to treat her gently, his thrusts were deep and rigorous. Her moans told him it was the right call.

“You, ah, you’re  _ mine _ ,” he said.

“Yes. I’m yours, and you are mine.”

He nodded deliriously into the crook of her neck. Resting on his forearms, his hands traveled up above her head to lace his fingers with hers. He held on as she came for the first time that night. 

* * *

She was gone in the morning.

Mammon dressed in his RAD uniform as usual and headed down to breakfast. She wasn’t at the table either. Even Leviathan arrived before her. His heart sank. She probably thought they had made a mistake last night. Maybe the connection he thought they had was all just in his head. 

So he tried to act like he didn't care. Woodenly, he sat and picked at his food. “How should I know where she's at?” he said when his brothers asked after her, “She's an adult, isn't she?” 

Lucifer ordered him to go check on her. Fine. Better to get it over with. Confirm he was stupid for believing she could ever want him. Mammon barely made it two steps toward the door before she walked in. She  _ beamed _ at him, practically glowing with joy. He halted in his tracks, but that didn’t seem to faze her. Before he knew it, she was slipping her arms around his waist.

“Good morning,” she said softly, following up with an even softer kiss to the corner of his mouth. His shoulders sagged in relief, and he gladly turned his head to meet her lips properly. 

Then he remembered his brothers were present. 

Mammon pulled back sharply, cheeks flaming - she didn't let him get far, insistent on holding onto the lapels of his jacket. 

“What,” said Satan, “occurred overnight for you two to greet each other like  _ that _ ?” 

“N-nothing that concerns you,” he replied, “Mind your own business!” 

“No way,” Leviathan muttered as though Mammon hadn't spoken, “You totally did it, didn't you? That's so not fair.”

Now even she was blushing. Mammon choked, “Did  _ what? _ ” 

“Sex!” exclaimed Asmodeus, like it was the most wondrous thing in all the realms, “You two had sex. I'm so pleased you gave in to your lust, finally! No wonder I'm feeling so energetic today~” 

“Guys,” she admonished, sliding even closer to him. He curled an arm around her in response. “Please.”

“She isn't denying it,” Satan pointed out. 

Beel -who had only stopped eating for a few seconds in acknowledgement of his initial shock- was now munching loudly on more fried bat wings. Still, he managed to speak around a mouthful of food, “I think it's nice. I'm happy that you're happy.”

That earned him a kind, grateful smile from the human. Mammon risked a glance over at Lucifer. The eldest brother's mouth was set in a firm, disapproving line. Time to go.

“Hey, where are you going?” Beel called after Mammon as he ushered the woman out of the door, “You guys didn't eat.”

“We'll get something to go!” he yelled back. 

As promised, they stopped by a bakery she had grown attached to for the few items of human food on the menu. They paid with the Grimm that conveniently manifested in her pockets. 

Nervously, he sat on a rickety bench with her as she devoured a chocolate croissant, whatever that was. Mammon turned her down when she offered him some. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, “It was really embarrassing for them to call us out like that.”

He scoffed, “Yeah, no kidding.”

“You don't regret it, do you?” 

“No!” he almost shouted, before adjusting his volume, “No way. Never.”

“Good,” she said, “Me neither.”

“Well...good.”

She finished her food in shy silence. He tried his hardest not to stare. What did this mean? Did she want-? 

“I had to navigate piles of Grimm and gemstones that ended up spilling out of my wardrobe this morning,” she told him, “I don't suppose your power had anything to do with that?” 

He grimaced, “Ah. Yeah. My bad.” 

She laughed, “I've decided I like it. It's nice to know I'm special to you.”

Any other day, he would have vehemently denied it. Unbidden, he recalled the feeling of being inside her; connected in so many different ways. Mammon couldn't bring himself to summon his usual bluster. 

“It's not like you to be so quiet,” she noted, shuffling closer. Their knees touched. “Or to be apologetic.”

How was he supposed to  _ think _ when she was this close? He breathed deeply and ended up getting a lungful of her favourite perfume, only serving to addle his mind further. “I'm- I don't- what do you want? Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you.”

Yesterday, he thought he wanted to corrupt her. Before. Now, he knew better. No longer did he wish to peel away her virtues and corrupt her with greed. He only wanted her to belong to him. Body, mind, soul. He wanted to give her everything. So she would love him.

“Just you,” she answered, “I think you love me.”

Her soul was near blinding. He wanted her heart more. “Yeah. I do.”

She looked like she could die happy in the moment. When she opened her mouth to reply, he silenced her with a kiss. If she actually said she loved him, he might cry. He’d be damned twice over if lesser demons saw any tears from the Great Mammon. Let them watch him kiss her instead. Let them know she belonged to him.


End file.
